My Pieces
by Aozora Hikari
Summary: Kehilangan seseorang yang berharaga itu sungguh menyakitkan bukan? Tapi apakah cintamu benar-benar suci? Sehingga cintamu bisa menembus batas antara dua alam?  Gak pinter bikin summary. Maklum, saya author baru. :D  PLEASE R&R! m     m


**Yo Minna-san! Ini fanfic pertama saya di FFn! Saya author baru sebaru-barunya author. (apa sih?). Mohon bantuannya ya minna. :D**

**Ini fanfic yang saya bikin setelah membaca translate lagu Pieces nya Laruku yang menyentuh hati saya. Sungguh bikin saya terharu. T^T *lebay tingkat tinggi**

**Well, gomen kalo jelek. Namanya juga amatir dan masih baru. Selebihnya tolong beri saya kritik dan saran ya! Arigatou~ X3**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belong to Tite Kubo. Saya cuma pinjem doank charanya.****  
****Pieces itu lagunya Band L'Arc~en~Ciel.****  
**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), rada lebay, aneh, gaje, dan mohon dimaafkan kalo banyak EyD yang amburadul.****  
**

**Rate: T****  
**

**Pair: Ichigo X Rukia (slight Renji X Rukia kali ya?)****  
**

**R&R Please! m(_ _)m**

* * *

****

Di kasur putih terbaring sebuah sosok pucat dengan selang-selang yang memenjulur ke tubuhnya. Wajahnya kuyu. Mata hazelnya yang dulu cemerlang, sekarang berubah menjadi sedikit berkabut akibat menahan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Tangan sang pemilik mata hazel tersebut terjulur ke arah sosok yang sedari tadi duduk di samping kasurnya. Dielusnya lembut rambut hitam milik orang yang dari tadi menunggunya. Tangannya turun ke pipi pemilik rambut hitam itu. Dihapusnya air yang mengalir disana. Pemilik rambut hitam itu mendongak. Wajahnya menggambarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Masih ada sisa air yang menggenang di mata violet itu. Tapi si pemilik mata hazel malah tersenyum.

Tak apa, Rukia. Aku tak apa." kata pemilik mata hazel itu sambil mengelus rambut hitam Rukia. Menguatkan Rukia untuk tak bersedih lagi.

"Baka, kamu bilang seperti itu tapi apa kamu tak melihat bagaimana kondisimu?" Rukia tersenyum tipis mendengar Ichigo yang menghiburnya. Ini lucu baginya. Seharusnya ia disini yang menghibur Ichigo yang sedang menghadapi penyakitnya. Tetapi, apa yang dia lakukan? Hanya menangis melihat kondisi Ichigo. Dan sekarang, Ichigo yang menguatkannya.  
Ichigo hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Rukia. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Tapi mulutnya tetap terbuka untuk membuat kata-kata, "Rukia, kalau aku meninggalkan dunia ini, kumohon kamu jangan berubah. Kumohon kamu tetap menjadi Rukia yang kukenal. Rukia yang ceria, bersemangat, dan tak pernah menyerah untuk menggapai sesuatu." ia menarik napas sejenak. Penyakitnya ini membuat ia kepayahan. Lalumelanjutkan, "Dan, jangan melupakanku jika aku meninggalkan dunia ini Rukia. Kumohon…"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Ichigo… Jangan bicara seolah ini yang terakhir. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melewati penyakit ini." Air mata Rukia menggenang lagi. Suaranya bergetar. Ia sedih, sedih dan kagum melihat kondisi orang di depannya ini. Yang bahkan tetap memikirkan Rukia dibandingkan memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan itu yang kuinginkan, Rukia. Aku ingin mendengar kepastianmu bahwa kamu takkan melupakanku dan kamu tersenyum. Itu saja." kata Ichigo parau. Kali ini napasnya makin berat. Ia semakin kesulitan untuk berbicara.

Rukia menghapus air matanya, menghela napas, kemudian angkat bicara, "Baiklah. Aku, Kuchiki Rukia, berjaniji—bukan—bersumpah bahwa aku takkan melupakanmu bahkan jika kau telah meninggalkanku di dunia ini.." ia berikan senyuman termanisnya. Hanya untuk Ichigo.

"Terima kasih." Ichigo menatap mata violet Rukia dalam. Kemudian ia menyentuh pipi Rukia lagi, "Maafkan aku karena telah menghilangkan senyum manismu dari wajahmu itu.." Ichigo mengelus pipi Rukia.

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo terbatuk-batuk parah sekali. Banyak darah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tutup mulutnya agar tak banyak darah yang bisa mengotori baju rumah sakitnya.

"Aah.. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara hari ini." ia menatap tangannya yang penuh dengan darah. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Rukia—yang melihatnya dengan pandangan khawatir—dan tersenyum, "Aku tak apa-apa Rukia. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku benci wajah sedihmu."

"Tidak, Ichigo. Kau tidak _"tidak apa-apa"_." Rukia memberi penekanan di kata tersebut. "Aku panggilkan dokter jaga." kata Rukia sambil hendak beranjak pergi. Tetapi sebuah tangan menahannya. Ia menoleh ke pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Jangan, Rukia." Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, " Aku tak apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu istirahat. Kumohon jangan panggil dokter." Ichigo menatap langsung ke dalam mata Rukia.  
Rukia menatap mata hazel Ichigo dengan seksama. Kemudian menghela napas. Ia tersenyum lemah. "Baiklah."

"Terima kasih, Rukia." Ichigo pun tersenyum kemudian memejamkan matanya. Walaupun matanya terpejam, tidur, tetapi hati kecil berbicara, lebih tepatnya menangis.  
_Maafkan aku Rukia. Waktuku hampir habis..._

Ketika Ichigo memejamkan matanya, pintu kamar rawatnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Seseorang berambut merah yang diikat ke atas. Orang itu menghampiri Rukia yang masih berdiri di samping tempat tidur Ichigo. Ia menepuk bahu Rukia.

"Rukia, ayo kita pulang. Biarkan Ichigo istirahat."

"Renji.." Rukia menengok ke arah orang yang bernama Renji tersebut. Kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke Ichigo lagi.

"Ichigo, aku pulang dulu. Besok aku kesini lagi. Jangan pergi kemana pun… Kumohon…" Rukia mengelus rambut orange Ichigo. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi bersama Renji yang menatap Rukia dengan tatapan sedih.

* * *

****

Matahari telah bergulir ke ufuk barat. Digantikan dengan bulan yang menyinari dengan sinarnya yang redup. Bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip di langit gelap. Ya, malam.

Pada malam yang damai itu, di tempat yang berbeda, dua anak manusia sedang tertidur dan bermimpi. Entah takdir apa yang direncanakan Tuhan untuk kedua insan tersebut. Tapi memang itu yang terjadi. Mimpi mereka seakan terhubung. Seakan mereka berbicara layaknya sungguh-sungguh bertemu. Sebuah mimpi yang terasa nyata. Hingga sulit untuk dipercaya itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Itu takdir Tuhan. Sebuah keajaiban cinta dua anak manusia.

Tetapi, apakah mereka tau itu mimpi dan mimpi mereka terkoneksi? Tentu tidak. Mereka hanya akan tau itu mimpi jika mereka terbangun dari mimpi itu.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo tengah berdiri di sebuah padang bunga luas. Terik matahari yang hangat menerpa kulitnya. Dilihatnya sebuah pohon yang tak jauh di seberangnya, ada seseorang perempuan yang tengah bermain bersama kelinci, burung, tupai, dan lain-lain. Sinar matahari menerobos ke sela-sela kumpulan daun. Cahaya yang menerobos masuk itu mengenai perempuan yang tengah duduk manis sambil bermain bersama hewan-hewan mungil tersebut. Di sekitar perempuan itu, bunga-bunga tampak lebih segar dan indah. Seolah-olah, perempuan itulah yang memperindah apa yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Ichigo pun beranjak ke arah tempat perempuan itu duduk. Ketika ia sampai disana, sang perempuan, yang tak lain adalah Rukia, menengok ke arahnya. Kemudian Rukia tersenyum manis saat melihat Ichigo duduk mengambil tempat disampingnya. Lalu keduanya menatap langit yang cerah. Sekarang, Ichigo yang menatap Rukia.

"Rukia, apa kamu tau, kalau aku mencintaimu?" Ichigo menatap dalam ke mata violet Rukia. Rukia hanya mengangguk dan terus tersenyum.

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Tentu saja, ya."

"Tapi, apa kau tau Rukia? Bahwa sebenarnya cintaku padamu itu takkan terpisahkan. Bahkan antara dunia dan akhirat. Benang merah kita akan terjulur walaupun kita terpisah di dua alam berbeda. Apakah kamu tau waktuku hampir habis?" Ichigo berbicara tenang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia berbicara tentang hal seperti ini. Tapi itulah yang ingin ia katakan.

"A-apa maksudmu Ichigo? Jangan bicara seperti itu..." bibir Rukia bergetar. Dia seperti merasakan firasat buruk ketika Ichigo berbicara seperti itu. Air telah menggenang di matanya. Tapi Ichigo tak menghiraukan air mata itu dan terus berbicara.

"Aku tahu, orang tuamu sudah merencanakan pernikahanmu dengan Abarai Renji—sang pemilik perusahaan Abarai—kan? Menikahlah Rukia. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Renji lebih memerlukanmu. Karena dia juga mencintaimu, Rukia. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi, aku tak mempunyai waktu lagi di dunia ini. Biarlah hatiku ini hidup di hatimu seorang. Sehingga aku bisa tersenyum melihat kau menjaga hatiku dari alam sana." kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum sendu.

Kemudian ia menatap Rukia. Dilihatnya air yang tertahan di bulu mata indah milik Rukia. Layaknya air mata itu takkan pernah jatuh. Hati Ichigo bergetar. Melihat apa yang ia ucapkan membuat orang yang ia cintai sampai seperti ini. Dicondongkan badannya ke arah Rukia. Kemudian ia mengecup sekilas mata Rukia. Menghilangkan air mata yang bertengger disana. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajah Rukia agar sejejer dengannya. Rukia terperangah melihat wajah Ichigo yang sejajar dengannya.

"Rukia, dengarlah. Jangan bersedih seperti ini. Angkat wajahmu. Lihatlah ke depan. Kamu masih memiliki masa depan yang cerah, Rukia. Kumohon. Jangan menangis."

Tiba-tiba sebuah angin kencang berhembus. Menerbangkan bunga-bunga yang tertanam di taman itu. Bunga-bunga itu memisahkan Rukia dan Ichigo. Tangan Ichigo dan Rukia berusaha untuk saling menggapai, tapi tak bisa. Mereka sudah terpisahkan. Lalu semuanya gelap bagi mereka berdua. Dan, saat itulah mereka terbangun.

**

* * *

**

Esok paginya, Rukia datang lagi ke rumah sakit seperti janjinya kepada Ichigo. Tapi ia datang dengan hati gelisah. Kegelisahan yang disebabkan mimpinya semalam. Yang ia rasa benar-benar nyata.

Sesampai di depan pintu ruangan Ichigo dirawat, ia terdiam sesaat. Kemudian ia menghela napas panjang dan membuka pintu ruangan Ichigo. Dia lirik kasur dimana terbaring tubuh berambut orange itu. Ichigo masih tertidur. Rukia tersenyum lalu masuk dan menutup pintu. Ia tatap wajah Ichigo yang tertidur dengan tenang. Wajahnya damai. Ia usap dan ia elus rambut Ichigo. Kemudian ia melihat gerakan pupil di mata Ichigo, menandakan ia terbangun. Kemudian Ichigo membuka matanya.

"I-ichigo? Kamu terbangun? Maaf aku membangunkanmu. Tidurlah. Aku takkan mengganggumu lagi." kata Rukia sambil cepat-cepat menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Ichigo. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Ichigo.

"Ichigo?"

"Tak apa Rukia. Tetaplah begini untuk sementara." kata Ichigo sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia yang di pipinya lemah. Rukia hanya duduk di sana tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.  
Tak begitu lama, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu Ichigo. Lalu masuklah sesosok tubuh berambut merah. Renji.

"Renji?" kata Ichigo lemah. Renji hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Kau bisa keluar sebentar Rukia? Aku mempunyai pembicaraan antar lelaki dengan Ichigo." kata Renji. Rukia hanya bisa menatap bingung ke Ichigo.

"Tak apa, Rukia. Biarkan aku bicara dengan Renji." Ichigo menepuk-nepuk kepala Rukia. Rukia akhirnya beranjak ke pintu. Sebelum keluar, ia tatap Ichigo. Kemudian ia pun keluar.  
Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tak ada diantaranya yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya Ichigo menghela napas dan mulai membuka mulut.

"Nah, Renji, mau sampai kapan kau terdiam seperti ini? Kau mau berbicara sesuatu kan denganku?" kata Ichigo sambil menatap tajam mata Renji. Yang ditanya menghela napas.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Rukia 3 bulan lagi."

"Ya, aku sudah tau. Berbahagialah." Ichigo tersenyum kepada Renji. Renji hanya dapat tercengang melihat reaksi Ichigo yang biasa saja.

"Ta-tapi, apa kau tak keberatan atau semacamnya? Bukankah kau mencintainya?" lanjut Renji. Ia tak percaya Ichigo akan semudah itu menyerahkan Rukia. Padahal, sewaktu SMA dulu, mereka saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatian Rukia—walaupun Ichigo akhirnya yang menang.

"Ya. Tentu saja aku mencintainya. Tapi Renji, aku tak punya waktu lagi untuk membahagiakannya. Aku tau waktuku sudah hampir habis. Aku bahkan merasa sudah bisa melihat para shinigami." Ichigo tertawa getir. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku mencintainya melebihi apapun, bahkan hidupku. Karena itu Renji, aku mohon kau jaga dia. Jangan sampai dia menderita. Buatlah dia bahagia. Awas kalau sampai dia menderita. Aku pastikan aku akan menggentayangi seumur hidup." Ichigo tertawa lagi. Tapi Renji tau kalau Ichigo serius dengan ucapannya. Ya, Renji tak ragu akan cinta Ichigo kepada Rukia.

"Baiklah. Ini janji diantara lelaki bukan? Kau bisa memegang janji—bukan, tetapi sumpahku. Aku, Abarai Renji, bersumpah akan menjaga Kuchiki Rukia dan membahagiakannya. Aku tak mau jika harus digentayangi oleh makhluk berambut orange seumur hidupku." Renji melirik ke Ichigo. Akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa. Ichigo menghela napas.

"Aku titip dia ya, Abarai."

"Huh, Abarai. Kalau begitu, kau memegang sumpahku, Kurosaki."

* * *

****

iPhone 3GS Rukia berdering. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Diliriknya jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya. Baru jam 2 malam. Siapa yang menelepon di malam hari seperti ini?  
Ia lihat nomer yang tercantum di handphonenya. Nomer Kurosaki Isshin. Ada apa ayah Ichigo menelepon malam-malam begini? Tumben sekali. Apakah terjadi sesuatu terhadap Ichigo? Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan tidak enak yang bercokol di pikirannya. Kemudian mengangkat panggilan dari Isshin.

"Moshi-moshi, Ojii-san? Konbawa. Nani desuka?" tanya Rukia dengan parau. Faktor bangun tidur.

"Moshi-moshi, Rukia-chan. Konbawa mo." kata Isshin dengan suara parau juga. Tapi ini berbeda. Seperti suara parau sehabis... menangis?

"Ada apa Ojii-san? Kenapa suara anda parau seperti itu?" tanya Rukia. Kini di suaranya terbesit perasaasn khawatir. Di pikirannya hanya ada satu nama, Ichigo.

"Rukia-chan, Ichigo kritis saat ini.." belum sempat Isshin meneruskan pembicaraan, Rukia sudah menutup telepon. Kata itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan perasaan tak enak Rukia.  
Ia segera turun dari kasurnya dan menggapai celana panjang terdekatnya. Ia ambil sweaternya untuk menutupi tubuh mulusnya yang sebelumnya hanya ditutupi dengan sehelai tanktop tipis. Lalu menyambar kunci mobil, dan langsung tancap gas menuju Karakura Hospital, tempat Ichigo dirawat.

_Ichigo…_

* * *

****

Rukia berlari kecil di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Kakinya ia gerakkan secara kaku. Kaki kanan kedepan lalu kaki kiri kedepan. Begitu seterusnya sampai ia tiba di depan kamar rawat Ichigo. Saking khawatirya, ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa Isshin berada di belakangnya.

"Rukia-chan.." Isshin menepuk pelan bahu kecil Rukia. Rukia menengok ke arah Isshin. Dilihatnya mata Isshin yang sembab dan bengkak seperti habis menangis.

"Ojii-san? Ba-bagaimana keadaan Ichigo? I-ichigo baik-baik saja kan, Ojii-san? Jawab aku!" seru Rukia. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi Isshin tetap tak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Malah menatap Rukia sendu.

Akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar rawat Ichigo. Dan detik itu juga, kaki Rukia langsung lemas. Ia lihat selang-selang yang selama ini menopang kehidupan Ichigo sudah dilepas. Digulung rapi. Alat pendeteksi detang jantungnya pun sudah mati, tak digunakan lagi. Dan di kasur putih tempat biasa Ichigo tidur, terdapat selimut yang menutupi tubuh manusia.  
Rukia mencoba untuk bangkit. Kemudian mendekati kasur putih itu. Langkahnya gontai, seperti sudah tak mempunyai kekuatan lagi untuk tetap berpijak di tanah.

Perlahan, ia sibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh manusia tersebut. Dan dia lihat sesosok manusia berambut orange dengan muka yang sangat pucat. Matanya tertutup dan bibirnya tersenyum. Rukia sentuh pipi tubuh itu. Dingin. Tak ada lagi satu kehangatan pun yang terasa dari tubuh itu. Ya, hanya tubuh. Tubuh tanpa nyawa di dalamnya. Tangisan Rukia pun pecah. Ia peluk tubuh itu dengan sangat erat. Dingin. Ia cium pipi itu. Ia teriakkan nama Ichigo, berharap tubuh itu kembali bergerak dan menjawab teriakannya.

Hal itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Isshin menepuk bahu Rukia yang masih bergetar dan memanggil namanya.

"Rukia-chan..." Rukia menoleh kepada Isshin. Dilihatnya wajah Rukia yang masih penuh dengan air mata.

"Ichigo menitipkan ini padaku sebelum ia pergi. Katanya harus diberikan langsung padamu." Isshin menyerahkan sebuah kertas berwarna biru langit kepada Rukia. Rukia menerima kertas itu dan segera membuka lalu membacanya.

_To: Seseorang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini. Kuchiki Rukia._

_Rukia, ketika kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Tapi kumohon, jangan menangis. Karena jika kau menangis, aku disini menjadi tidak tenang. Kau mungkin takkan melihatku lagi, tapi aku tetap bisa melihatmu.__  
__Kau tau, aku benar-benar bahagia ketika aku mengetahui bahwa kau dan Renji akan menikah. Renji benar-benar lelaki yang pantas untuk mendapingimu. Dia benar-benar mengerti dirimu. Mungkin tak sebaik aku mengenalmu. Oke, kau pasti berpikir kalau aku ini narsis kan? Tapi biarlah. Yang pasti, Renji itu orang yang tepat untukmu. Semoga kau bahagia.__  
__Rukia, maafkan aku yamg tiba-tiba pergi. Aku tau kau pasti berpikir kalau ini tak adil. Tapi kumohon, jangan salahkan takdir. Kau tau, walaupun kita berbeda dunia, hatiku selalu jadi milikmu. Karena sampai kapan pun aku mencintaimu. Aku bingung bagaimana harus menyampaikannya. Karena bagiku kau adalah segalanya. Aku ingin kau terbang bebas. Aku ingin kau terus tersenyum. Dan satu lagi, aku ingin kau mengingatku. Karena jika kau lupa akanku, aku akan benar-benar mati. Aku titipkan hatiku padamu. Jagalah ini sebaik mungkin agar aku hidup melewati keabadian ini dengan tenang. Rukia, kau merupakan bagianku. Teruslah hidup dan tersenyumlah. Aku ingin kau bahagia.__  
_

_From: Seseorang yang selalu mencintaimu walau di dunia yang berbeda. Kurosaki Ichigo._

_N.B: Aku ingin setelah membaca ini kau jangan menangis, oke? Sudah cukup kau menangis karenaku. Mulai sekarang kau harus terus tersenyum.__  
_

Air mata Rukia menitik lagi setelah membaca surat itu. Kemudian cepat-cepat ia menghapusnya. Lalu tersenyum sambil menatap tubuh tanpa nyawa Ichigo yang juga tersenyum, ia berkata, "Aku akan selalu menjaga hatimu, Ichigo."

**

* * *

**

Awan berubah menjadi mendung saat mengantar kepergian seorang anak manusia berambut orange ini ke liang kubur. Satu persatu para pelayat menaruh bunga ke atas makam yang terukir nama Kurosaki Ichigotersebut.

Renji pun maju. Diletakkannya bunga yang sedari di genggamnya. Matanya nanar, tak percaya kalau Ichigo pergi setelah sebelumnya ia memberi pesan kepada Renji soal Rukia waktu itu.

"_Bro_, kau tau, walaupun aku memiliki Rukia sebentar lagi, tapi hati dan cinta Rukia selalu menjadi milikmu. Kau sungguh orang yang beruntung." Renji kemudian melangkah mundur dari makam.

Saat tiba bagian Rukia meletakkan bunga di makam Ichigo, hujan pun turun. Rukia menatap makam berpualam hitam tersebut dan tersenyum. Saat meletakkan bunga lili putih yang ia pegang, Rukia bergumam, "Ichigo, lihatlah, aku tersenyum sekarang. Apa kau bahagia? Aku takkan melupakanmu Ichigo. Seumur hidupku. Tunggu aku disana ya. Sampai jumpa Ichigo." lalu air mata Rukia menetes. Tapi air mata itu tersamarkan oleh derasnya hujan yang mengguyur pemakaman tersebut.

Tanpa bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang awam, ternyata arwah Ichigo tengah melihat mereka semua. Ia melihat Ayahnya dan adik-adiknya yang menangis. Ia melihat Renji yang bersandar di pohon dekat makamnya sambil menatap langit yang kini juga tengah menangis. Dan ia juga melihat seorang yang selama ini menjadi pusat dunianya yang tengah tersenyum sambil menitikkan air mata.

Ichigo terpana melihat senyuman Rukia. Ia senang Rukia bisa tersenyum lagi. Ia terdorong untuk mendekati Rukia. Lalu dengan lembut ia cium bibir Rukia dan berbisik—walau Rukia tak bisa dengar, "Selamat tinggalkasihku. Sampai jumpa lagi. Aku mencintaimu." lalu arwah Ichigo terbang ke arah cahaya yang ada di depannya dan hanya dia yang bisa melihat cahaya itu. Karena cahaya itu diperuntukkan menjemputnya.

Rukia merasa sekilas tadi ada sebuah angin dingin yang menyapu bibir mungilnya. Ia sentuh bibir mungilnya itu.

"Ichigo..."

Kemudian ia menatap langit gelap yang berangsur-angsur menjadi terang. Kemudian ia tersenyum ke langit terang itu. Ia ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Ichigo padanya. Ichigo masih hidup. Ya, hidup di hidup di hatinya.

**xxxOWARIxxx**

**Pegimane nih? Aneh gak? Aneh gak? Semoga aja gak. (Amiinn!)**

**Maaf kalo banyak kurangnya. Selain amatir, saya juga manusia yang sering khilaf(?). Jadi gitu dah. (apaan sih gue?)**

**Yang udah baca, makasih ya! Doumo Arigatou! ^o^****  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
